El Amor Entre un Entrenador y su Pokémon
by abel125
Summary: Damián, un entrenador, le sucede algo que nunca esperaría como... ¿enamorarse de su Umbreon?.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Amor Inesperado_**

_Hola, esta historia ya la había publicado anteriormente, pero decidí editarla, ya que no estaba del todo convencido, ahora que lo hice, quedo mucho mejor, disfruten…._

_Ah, y con respecto a mis otras historias, no pude actualizarlas por todo este tiempo, porque sinceramente no me siento muy bien que digamos… en fin… trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible._

_Advertencia: esta historia contiene escenas pokefílicas y otras algo intensas._

- _Nunca supe como llegue allí, creo que fue cosa del destino, a veces me pongo a pensar quien encontró a quien, y es algo raro, lo es… pero también algo hermoso… e aquí el día en que la conocí y nuestros primeros días juntos…_

Era un buen día… debía tomarme un descanso luego de entrenar un rato a mis Pokémon, no había mejor lugar para hacerlo que en un bosque… eso suponía…, ya que había uno por aquí cerca, no había más remedio que ir para allá si lo que quería era pasar un buen rato…

Bueno, creo que debo empezar por aquí… Mi nombre es Damián, soy un joven entrenador Pokémon de Pueblo Arcilla, soy de apariencia delgada y un poco alto, llevo pelo color castaño y un poco largo, también tengo los ojos marrones y una gran ilusión de ser un gran entrenador Pokémon dispuesto a todo, obviamente, me esfuerzo mucho por serlo, desde niño me ha atraído esto de ser entrenador, y ahora que lo soy es una experiencia maravillosa, viajar por toda la región buscando florecer, enfrentando retos y… sobre todo… tener un muy buen vínculo con mis Pokémon.

Sin enredarme tanto, finalmente mis Pokémon (que son un Dewott y un Jolteon) y yo llegamos al bosque, estábamos en Otoño, ya cerca del Invierno, y el bosque estaba lleno de hojas secas esparcidas por el suelo, era agradable caminar mientras se escuchaba el sonido "crunch" de las hojas cuando eran pisadas, la mayoría de los árboles estaban pelados, el paisaje era fantástico. Luego de rato paseando por el bosque… decidí buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, y por suerte encontré un rincón bajo un gran árbol que aún le quedaban algunas cuantas hojas, lo bueno de allí era que el clima era muy agradable y el paisaje era bastante satisfactorio.

Puse una manta en el suelo, de esas, que son muy largas, pero… al querer sentarme… mis oídos percibieron unos suaves y tristes alaridos que provenían de un arbusto, inmediatamente me levanté e hice salir a Jolteon de su Poké Ball para que me ayudara, pero… fue tan solo levantarme y ver a un Eevee acostado tras ese arbusto con una pata herida… pronto, lo saque de allí con cuidado y lo recosté en la manta. Debía curarlo, y además, saber un poco de lo que podía hacer… miré hacia mi costado, estaba mi mochila, la tomé y saque el botiquín junto con la Pokédex.

Según la Pokédex, era una joven Eevee hembra, su herida no era tan grave… solo bastaba con traer una cuantas bayas "Arandas" y un poco de cuidado.

Le pedí a Jolteon que fuera por el bosque en busca de dichas bayas, yo me quedaría aquí con Dewott a cuidarla… mientras veía a Jolteon alejarse… abrí el botiquín y saque una venda seguida por un paño de algodón… saqué un poco y le puse cuidadosamente algo de alcohol, comencé despacio frotándole el paño de algodón por la herida mientras se la desinfectaba, Eevee solo me miraba sumisa en el suelo, tomé la venda y se la puse cubriéndole la herida.

En el momento en el que Jolteon llegó, puso las bayas en el suelo, yo con toda confianza se las di a Eevee que en un instante comenzó a comerlas, yo me quede allí mirándola, sin despegarle los ojos.

Estaba mejorando poco a poco, estuve allí con ella muchas horas hablándole para que no se sintiera tan sola, ni yo entendía porque estaba haciendo eso por ese Eevee, ella solo escuchaba atenta lo que le decía, sus ojos reflejaban algo intenso y su rostro mostraba gran satisfacción.

La noche comenzó a llegar y el Eevee todavía estaba muy herido, yo comencé a armar la tienda cuidadosamente mientras que Dewott alumbraba con una linterna ya que era difícil armarla con poca luz, al terminar, puse una acobijadora frazada en el suelo cubierto con una sábana, invite a Eevee a que entrara y dormimos juntos toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, note que Eevee estaba mucho mejor, al ver esto me alivie bastante, llamé a Dewott y le pedí que me ayudara a desarmar la tienda y a recoger todo, realmente no quería despedirme de aquel Eevee, pero creo que no debía sacarla de tan hermoso bosque… así que la acaricie y le dije que se cuide mucho, pero de sorpresa, ella no quería que yo me valla, ya que me seguía a todas partes, así que desde ese día tuve el privilegio de que formara parte de mi equipo.

- _Bueno creo que ya te conté demasiado de como la conocí, ahora quiero ir mas al grano, tal vez sea un poco rápido, necesito contarte el momento en el que lo hicimos casi-oficial_

Cada vez íbamos teniendo más confianza uno del otro, me había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que era muy fuerte, tal vez más de lo que yo esperaba, su método de batallar era formidable, estaba lista para evolucionar en cualquiera de sus 7 evoluciones, pero debía esperar a que este aún más fuerte.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, los dos comenzamos a tener un gran lazo de amistad, yo ya no podía estar ni un segundo sin ella, nuestros corazones eran solo uno, Eevee comenzó a viajar en mi hombro y no en su Poké Ball, yo a veces me quedaba paralizado mirando su hermoso rostro sin saber porque, Eevee solo respondía con una sonrisa.

Tal vez yo sentía… ¿amor?, nunca sentí esa sensación tan extraña de alegría cuando estaba con Dewott o Jolteon, solo cuando estaba con Eevee.

Damián: Este sí que es un buen día… por fin pude obtener mi 5ta medalla, ¡cada vez falta más poco!

Exclamé emocionado mientras observaba el medallero… ya estaba listo para preparar la tienda y pasar la noche en la hermosa ciudad de "Ciudad Teja". Mis Pokémon terminaron de comer y los regrese a sus Poké Balls, excepto a Eevee. Ere la noche perfecta, no hacia ni mucho frio, ni mucho calor, yo estaba con Eevee en la cima de una colina observando las estrellas de esa hermosa noche, yo estire mi brazo y abrase a Eevee muy tiernamente, luego Eevee me miro muy fijamente a los ojos, yo quede hipnotizado, ella dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa, nuestras caras estaban muy cercas, yo trate de alejarme pero… Eevee me había besado, yo no lo podía creer, sentía que tocaba las nubes, el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, yo me dejaba llevar, realmente Eevee sentía algo por mí, luego de ese beso nos dos nos sonrojamos, pero había algo extraño, una luz extraña comenzó a salir de Eevee, estaba…estaba evolucionando, yo mire atónitamente, la verdad estaba emocionado, tan pronto que pudo evoluciono en un Umbreon

Damián: Wow, Eevee

Entonces Umbreon se tiró bruscamente hacia mí y comenzó a besarme mucho más apasionada que la vez anterior, nunca olvidare ese momento tan hermoso, yo y Umbreon besándonos apasionadamente en la cima de una colina, estaba claro… Noviembre había llegado.

_Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, no olviden dejar reviews, gracias._


	2. Somos Solo Uno

**_Chapter 2: Solo somos uno._**

Habíamos llegado a Ciudad Nimbassa para relajarnos un rato de las batallas Pokémon y de todo eso, estaba lleno de gente por todos lados con sus Pokémon, riéndose y disfrutando, yo (obviamente) estaba con Umbreon en la rueda giratoria disfrutando de un paseo, la vista era increíble desde allí arriba, la verdad yo no disfrutaba mucho el paseo, disfrutaba más estar con Umbreon. Ahora que lo había pensado, nunca le dije a Umbreon lo que yo realmente sentía, desde el día que nos besamos nos es difícil mirarnos a las caras ya que terminamos sonrojándose a más no poder, me di cuenta que estando a su lado me siento seguro y con ganas de continuar, su mirada me llena de inspiración, tal vez tanta como para escribir varias novelas basadas en el amor, desearía besarla otra vez y sentirme vivo de nuevo, pero no, el amor entre un entrenador y un pokémon no existe, tal vez no debí enamorarme de Umbreon, pero los lazos del amor ya me atraparon, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, soy realmente feliz estando a su lado, mi amor es tan sólido como una enorme barrera de hierro.

Fue por eso que decidí venir a la ciudad a tomar un descanso, tal vez eso sería útil para dejar de pensar tanto en Umbreon, pero después de todo solo sirvió para unirnos mucho, pero mucho más.

_(Aquí comienza la historia en la que Umbreon y yo descubrimos el verdadero amor, juntos)_

La noche comenzaba a llegar, pero todavía era muy temprano como para ir a descansar en tan enorme ciudad, Umbreon y yo habíamos decidido ir al parque con el propósito de disfrutar juntos. En eso veo a un entrenador que estaba batallando con otro, por sorpresa ese entrenador logro vencerlo sin pestañar, solo le basto con ordenarle a su pokémon hacer un movimiento para derrotarlo, luego vinieron más entrenadores, pero no estaban a su nivel, el entrenador estaba ganando batalla por batalla, como si hubiera nacido para eso, yo no evite ir a observar, entonces tome valor y le dije.

- Hey tú, te reto a una batalla – Dije yo con un tono desafiante

- Já, ¿piensas que puedes ganarme? –Dijo el entrenador en tono presumido

- Claro que si - Dije

- Pues vale, pero no te quiero ver llorar cuando pierdas eh, jajá

- Guarda tus palabras – Dije yo con bastante confianza

En ese momento el entrenador saco a su Swoobat, con el que ganaba cada batalla.

- Dewott, ¡yo te elijo!

Estaba segurísimo de que ganaría la batalla, solo hacía falta una buena estrategia.

- Swoobat, usa Golpe Aéreo

El ataque impacto tan fuerte en Dewott que parecía que la batalla había terminado.

- Dewott!, noooooooooo, por favor levántate y usa Concha Filo

Entonces Dewott, con mucha dificultad, pudo levantarse, saco sus dos caparazones y empezó a atacar, pero el Swoobat esquivaba los ataques una y otra vez, Dewott no pudo darle ni un solo rasguño

- Swoobat usa Golpe Aéreo otra vez

El Golpe Aéreo impactó fuertemente de nuevo en Dewott, perecía que era final, pero él pudo seguir adelante, apenas pudo levantarse comenzó… comenzó a evolucionar. Yo miraba impresionado sin poder creerlo, tan pronto como pudo evoluciono en Samurott

- Excelente Dewott… digo, Samurott, ahora usa Hidropulso

Ese ataque fue suficiente para que el Swoobat cayera debilitado, todos los entrenadores miraron impresionados a tal victoria inesperada y en un instante comenzaron a aplaudirme. El entrenador guardo a su Swoobat en su Poké Ball, pero antes de irse dijo:

- Que suerte tienes, debo admitir que lo hiciste bien, mejor dicho… tu Pokémon fue el que lo hizo bien, espero que algún día nos volvamos a enfrentar – Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se retiró

Luego de eso, estaba listo para volver ya a descansar, vi la hora y eran las 1:00 a.m., ¡era tardísimo!, el hotel iba a cerrar y no tendría donde dormir, guardé todo lo que tenía en mano y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, por suerte llegue justo a tiempo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, los recuerdos del beso con Umbreon volvieron a invadir mi mente, yo trataba de pensar en otra cosa, obviamente, me fue inútil. Tan pronto como pude me acosté en la cama y Umbreon también, entonces yo voltee mi rostro y mire fijamente a Umbreon, estaba decidido a hacerlo, trague saliva y dije:

- Umbreon, sabes yo, desde que te vi me sentí atraído hacia ti, como una enorme felicidad que no se puede expresar con palabras, sentía que solamente existíamos tu y yo en ese momento, estar a tu lado era lo que más yo deseaba, ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento y es… amor, Umbreon, yo te amo

En ese momento Umbreon se me tiro bruscamente besándome muy apasionada e intensamente, yo le seguía el juego, era como volver a nacer, la sensación de placer que sentía era enorme, cada vez la abrazaba más fuerte, besándola más apasionado, queriendo estar allí.

A causa de la falta de aire, nos separamos, noté que Umbreon estaba muy sonrojada, tampoco puedo negar que yo también lo estaba, en sus ojos lo podía ver todo. De pronto ella comenzó a desprenderme la camisa, suave y lentamente, yo estaba allí de expectante, como si estuviera viendo lo más impresionante y maravilloso de este mundo, al terminar, comenzó a lamerme el pecho, ¡se sentía fabuloso!, yo gemía sin parar, cerré los ojos mientras lo disfrutaba al máximo, cada vez era más intenso, su lengua paseándose en mi pecho, ¡sí que sabía hacerlo!

Mientas terminaba, su lengua cada vez bajaba más, era lógico que eso no iba a ser todo. Al terminar, Umbreon comenzó a desprenderme los pantalones, yo lo único que hacía era mirar sorprendido, durante unos segundos de inmovilidad, Umbreon empezó a darme sexo oral, la sensación era estremecedora, yo no paraba de gemir, era cada vez más fuerte, que rico se sentía, diooooooooooos, nunca me imaginé que iba a pasar, pero una vez que comenzamos no pudimos parar.

Yo tome a Umbreon y lo acosté en la cama, estábamos muy sonrojados, trague saliva y comencé a penetrarla, ella se movía como toda una experta, los dos gemíamos hasta que se nos acababa la voz, era muy rico moverme dentro de su cuerpo, sentir su húmeda, suave y cálida vagina, sensaciones cada vez más increíbles, ¡QUE RICO DIOS!, yo abrasé a Umbreon fuertemente mientras seguía penetrándola, se estábamos retorciendo de pasión, conectados con nuestras miradas haciéndonos solo uno.

Damián: Tu in-interior se siente increíble Umbreon, parece derretirse… y se hace uno conmigo.

Umbreon: ¡Umbre!, ¡Umbreon!

Los dos tuvimos el orgásmo casi al mismo tiempo entonces agotados nos separamos, yo la verdad estaba muy impresionado por lo que paso

Damián: Umbreon, eso fue maravilloso… parece que a partir de ahora… somos tanto compañeros y amantes.

Luego de eso nos dimos un tierno y cálido beso y nos quedamos dormidos

Fin

_Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, no olviden dejar reviews, Adiós_


	3. Noviembre ha llegado

_Hola... este capitulo será un poco corto... prometo no tardarme en subir el siguiente.. bueno, espero que les guste. (disculpen, es que no sé que decir)_

**_Chapter 3: Noviembre ha llegado, llenándome de melancolía_**

**_En este capítulo narraré el principio de un sueño, en el que despertar sería un gran error._**

_Damián: Umbreon, porque tuvo que pasar esto, no entiendo como gente tan cruel como esta pueda haberte alejado de mi, pero juro… juro que te recuperare, lo hare por nuestro amor y por los momentos fabulosos que me_ sucedieron_ estando a tu lado._

Al otro día, luego de ese momento tan maravilloso con Umbreon, desperté con mucha pereza como para levantarme, mire hacia mi costado y Umbreon todavía seguía dormida, aproveche ese momento para contemplar su rostro, se veía tan bella, era como la cura a la depresión.

Mire hacia la ventana, estaba el cielo nublado, como si estuviera por llover, las calles estaban vacías, solo se sentía una suave brisa que daba la sensación de soledad y de misterio, la ciudad se veía extraña estando vacía, ¿A dónde fue? ¿Qué querías que fuera?, Bueno, ya lo sebes, Noviembre llego.

Con un poco de pereza me levante, era uno de esos días que estaba feliz y relajado al mismo tiempo con un ambiente perfecto y solitario, se sentían esos aplausos, que cada vez se oían más despacio, la ciudad me llamaba, buscándome algún lugar donde no haya estado antes.

Me puse a pensar, si fue buena idea tener sexo con Umbreon, tal vez quería unirme más a ella, pero tenía miedo de amar demasiado, tal vez mucho amor traiga mucho sufrimiento, pero sé que te conozco mas ahora, sé que me conoces igual. Tal vez mi propósito fue querer que tu y yo seamos un solo ser recurriendo en lo prohibido, espero que el sexo se descomponga en mí y sentirme… sentirme sagrado. Estas hecha de mí y yo de ti, pero, ¿Dónde estamos?, en busca de el amor juntos o en un mar de dudas y de cuestiones, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, volví a mirar hacia la ventana y a el cielo nublado, pero como sabes, Noviembre llegó.

Abrí la ducha y comencé a bañarme, el agua estaba a mi gusto, ni muy caliente y ni muy fría, la verdad no tenía nada planeado para hoy, tampoco tenía ganas de hacer nada pero… era un buen día para sentarse y observar la cuidad, tratando de encontrar un lugar… un lugar donde nadie haya estado, un lugar para los dos donde no haya que vender para mentir, donde las estrellas oscuras no iluminen nuestro mundo, donde solo existamos nosotros dos y no haya que sentirse perdido, donde los niños no anden con armas ni lo que se rechace quede muerto, donde no manipulen lo que te debe gustar y lo que no. A veces me pongo a pensar infinidades de cosas que ni yo entiendo, tal vez sea consecuencia del amor y melancolía.

Umbreon: Umbre?

Damián: parece que Umbreon se despertó, Hey Umbreon, estoy aquí bañándome, no te preocupes.

En ese momento salí del baño y me volví a acostar, realmente estaba muy relajado como para entrar en actividad.

Damián: Como estas, Umbreon?

Umbreon solo se subió encima de mi pecho, se acurruco y se volvió a dormir, yo pose mi mano en su espalda y comencé a acariciarla lenta y suavemente susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Ya que… el día es perfecto para descansar… más estando contigo, tú me haces sentir bien… tú enciendes mi apetito, me haces salir de la realidad, me duermes en un sueño profundo e intenso, en el cual no quiero despertar… si no seguir soñando… por eso lo sé… Noviembre llegó.


	4. Umbreon Quiere Agua

_xD, yo siempre poniendo las notas del capitulo en el texto, y recien me doy cuenta que las podia poner aquí xD._

_Bien, espero que disfruten el capitulo por que yo no... nah mentira, es que me tuve que levantar a las 5 de la mañana a escribir porque a las 8 me tenía que ir... y si no lo hacia hoy no iba a haber capitulo hasta el Sábado y yo no quiero que pase eso... ¡Ven lo que hago por ustedes!, jaja, no, ahora hablando en serio, espero que les guste :D._

**_Chapter 4: Umbreon Quiere Agua._**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, les pertenece a la gente de Nintendo.**

El sueño desaparece al escuchar los sufridos ruidos del despertador… al abrir un poco los ojos, por instinto, estiro mi brazo tratando de conseguir apagarlo, pero al darme cuenta que no estoy solo… abro de golpe los ojos, desvaneciéndome…

- Se hace tarde…. Debemos irnos Umbreon.

Me levante y comencé a vestirme… habíamos dormido mucho, eran las 15:00 p.m., quería salir un rato, tal vez ir a otra ciudad, mi deseo era encontrar una respuesta… sabía que no iba a poder ser de esa forma, pero ya que, no importaba.

Al terminar de vestirme, Umbreon se subió en mi hombro… salimos de la habitación yendo camino al ascensor, el pasillo estaba vacío… se escuchaba el ruido de mis pasos al pisar la lustrada madera… estaba tan silencioso, que hasta podía sentir la respiración de Umbreon.

Al llegar, encontré el ascensor con la puerta abierta, entré y pulse el botón para ir a la planta baja, me puse a pensar que era un buen día para buscarle sentido a la vida... porque hasta ahora algo marchaba extraño, creo que estoy cambiando, o talvez mi entorno es el que cambia… siento que no soy capaz de estar solo… dejarse llevar tiene sus consecuencias, no puedo y no quiero dejar esto, creo que uno debe ser feliz a su manera, con lo que la vida le da, pero a mí me agarro por sorpresa… y si alguien aquí resalta… esa es Umbreon.

Fui interrumpido al darme cuenta que el ascensor se detuvo indicando que ya habíamos llegado, abrí la puerta y la intensa luz del día alumbraba matando todo el silencio y soledad que me rodeaba… mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta principal… sentí una suave caricia de Umbreon en mi cuello… se sentía casi como un masaje, supongo que eso quería decir algo, tal vez debía hacerlo oficial de una vez por todas.

Al salir del hotel, me puse a caminar por las calles de esta ciudad buscando ese lugar, pero la gente ya había llegado, la lluvia ya se había calmado, la brisa ya se disipó, esos aplauso ya casi ni se oían, la ciudad ya no me llamaba, solo se escuchaba el grito melancólico pidiendo ayuda, pero, ayuda ¿para qué?, el camino ya estaba roto, cada vez se iba más lejos, dejándonos solos, en ese rincón del callejón más peligroso, yéndose y yéndose.

_Aquí ya no me quieren… _- Pensé, creo que ya debía dejar de tomar descansos, ya era tiempo de dejar la ciudad e ir a la siguiente… según el mapa, la ciudad que seguía era_ "Ciudad Driftveil"_… así que regrese al hotel a buscar mis cosas y marcharme…

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

Umbreon y yo estábamos llegando a Ciudad Driftveil en busca de más inspiración, pero allí la ciudad era más lenta, como agujero lleno de depresiones, la ciudad fingía estar alegre, tal vez lo estaba un poco. Los edificios eran de estilo Country, con un aspecto desértico, se podía oler el silencio, seguido por un ruido muy perturbarte, que agitaría a cualquiera, a mi derecha, se podía ver el mercado, también se observaba un campo lleno de hierbas de todos tipos, allí estaban algunos Mereep y Flaffly. Cada vez hacia más calor allí, era (y es) horrible, me estaba cada vez agotando mas y mas pero no quería parar, yo seguí mi camino que esta vez no estaba roto, pues, Noviembre se fue tan pronto como llegó.

Puse a Umbreon en el suelo, extendí mis brazos, cerré los ojos y respire profundo, podía sentirlo, la brisa que me decía el camino que debo seguir para hallar inspiración.

Damián: Umbreon, puedes sentir eso, la húmeda brisa, solo relájate y la sentirás

Umbreon: Umbre…

Me senté en una roca un poco agotado, era el momento perfecto para sentarse a charlar con Umbreon, lo sentía, ella también.

Damián: Umbreon sabes, quiero llevar nuestra relación mas allá de todo lo que te imaginas, aquella noche que nosotros dos descubrimos el verdadero amor fue increíble, se que tú piensas eso también, fuimos destinados a conocernos y a amarnos, no crees que es genial, Umbreon – _En ese momento tome las manos de Umbreon mirándolo fijamente – _Umbreon, yo quiero que me prometas que estarás conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, disfrutando de todos esos momentos que la vida nos lo da, juntos, yo haría lo que fuera para tu bienestar, porque yo realmente te amo, estar a tu lado, sentirte dentro de mi hasta parte de mi. Umbreon, ¿prometes estar al lado mío en las buenas y en las malas?

Umbreon soltó una lágrima y me dio un cálido abrazo, como esos que llenan el alma de tranquilidad y serenidad, eso, justo eso le hacía falta a la cuidad para ser feliz, un toque de calma nunca hace mal, la brisa cada vez se hacía más intensa, como que trataba de decir algo, se empezaban a oír aplausos, pero esta vez diferente a los demás, la brisa producía una suave y relajante melodía que estremecía a cualquiera, se estaba llevando la angustia y la tristeza de ese momento a otro lugar que quien sabe, se podía oír el ambiente relajado que susurraba que todo está bien. Dejarse llevar era lo único que yo hacía, ese cálido abrazo era como la cura para el alma entristecida y desesperada, luego de un buen rato nos levantamos y continuamos nuestro camino, la brisa volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno (como ya sabes, Noviembre se fue, tan pronto como llego).

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, si te es posible déjame un comentario, es muy importante para motivarme a continuar.


	5. Alma de Cristal… Nunca Aguanta

_Hola de nuevo… doy mis sinceras disculpas por no haber continuado todo este tiempo, ya 2 meses, tuve muchos exámenes y bastantes problemas, pero aquí estoy, otra vez, agradezco sus comentarios, son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, les deseo un buen 2015 a todos._

**_(Este capítulo demuestra que una cosa es amar a un Pokemon y la otra muy distinta para contarlo)_**

_Damián: Aquí comienza la verdadera historia… la que no quiero contar pero que igual tengo que hacerlo, tu solo… solo quédate callado, escucha y comprenderás_

Damián: Umbreon usa Bola de Sombra y acaba con tu rival

Umbreon lanza una poderosa Bola Sombra que impacta fuertemente al Musharna enemigo haciendo que se debilite muy fácilmente

Damián: Excelente trabajo, Umbreon, estuviste genial

Umbreon saltó y se poso en mi hombro frotando su cara en mi mejilla demostrando afecto, cada día sentía que estaba más unida a ella, sentía que me estremecía al mínimo contacto, como una sensación de placer que recorría mi cuerpo en busca de nuevas sensaciones fluyendo a lo largo de mi ser.

Bueno, todo esto que sentía en ese momento viene a cuento, aunque parezca que no, por eso lo narro.

Si mas no recuerdo, estábamos cerca de algún bosque, lo digo porque empezaban a aparecer varios árboles que cada vez tapaban mas el paisaje, no recuerdo bien qué hora era, pero ya había oscurecido… lo sé, eso no es lo que más importa, lo importante era que estaba a punto de suceder algo que no veía venir, fue ese solo momento en donde debía cumplir mi labor, mi promesa, mi palabra, era la prueba, pero… la fallé, y estoy arrepentido de eso, la impotencia se apodero de mi, dejándome… solo, allí, tirado, sin… nada. La noche estaba medio como que…como que solo daba para simplemente sentarse allí mirando hacia el suelo buscando algo, ¿Cómo qué?, no había brisa, no había aplausos, la ciudad estaba muda, no había nada, la noche estaba cerrando sombría y amenazadora, justo como a Umbreon le encanta. Mi plan en ese momento era buscar algún buen lugar para pasar la noche, el frio no tardaría en llegar y no quería ser su víctima.

Mientras nos adentrábamos a un bosque, el frio se estaba haciendo notar, no tuve más remedio que sacar un abrigo, le pedí a Umbreon que usara su Destello ya que se estaba poniendo demasiado oscuro allí, el bosque estaba cantando su melodía más misteriosa, debía empeñarme a encontrar un lugar para acampar y rápido.

Después de varios minutos de estar caminando, mis esperanzas se desvanecían, tal vez debía pasar la noche en mitad de un bosque con todos los pokémon salvajes a mí alrededor, pero, gracias a dios, a lo lejos logré distinguir un espacio llano donde podíamos colocar la carpa, no dudé en lanzarme hacía allí los más rápido posible, pero al acercarme, vi una camioneta que estaba estacionada allí, me sentí bastante confundido, ¿Qué hacia una camioneta en medio de un bosque?, una buena pregunta.

Dos personas se bajaron de allí, la primera era como un científico con un delantal blanco muy largo que le llegaba desde los hombros hasta casi la punta de los pies, tenía un peinado raro, de esos que te hacen reír, la otra era una mujer vestida completamente de negro, solo se le veían los ojos y parte de su cabello. En ese momento el científico saca una pequeña maquina extraña, parecida a mi pokédex, dudaba que sea una… pero al darme cuenta, apuntó el dispositivo hacia Umbreon, el pequeño aparato comenzó a hacer ruidos muy extraños, mientras que el científico observaba muy impresionado

Científico: Wow, mi maquina indica que ese Umbreon que tienes ahí es muy fuerte, nos serviría mucho para nuestros planes, ¡Janet! Ve a por ese Umbreon.

En ese momento la chica paga un salto y con una increíble maniobra toma a Umbreon y lo mete dentro del baúl de la camioneta.

Damián: Hey, que crees que estás haciendo, devuélveme a Umbreon en este mismo momento – dije con una enorme rabia, pero a la vez estaba nervioso y con mucho miedo de que esto signifique el fin de nuestra relación, pero más decidido que nunca me acerqué a la camioneta forzando la puerta intentando abrirla, pero fue inútil.

Científico: Ja, ja, ja, crees que puedes detenernos, es inútil chico, te topaste con nosotros, ahora sufre las consecuencias.

En ese momento la chica saco un Liepard y me amenazo que parara de forzar la puerta o si no ordenaría a so Pokemon a atacarme

_(Aquí comienzo a tener ganas de llorar, después lloro)_

Damián: Soy capaz de dar mi vida por Umbreon, mas les vale que abran esa puerta o verán

Janet: Tú lo pediste, Liepard usa hiperrayo

El Liepard comenzó a cargar energía y la lanzo en un potente rayo que fue directo hacia mí, yo me quedé allí… quieto, el miedo y la impotencia se apoderaron de mi rápidamente, en un instante… el hiperrayo impacto fuertemente en mi, el dolor que sentía en ese momento fue impresionante, no se podía explicar con palabras, pero no me detuve, todo quemado y herido me levante, y casi llorando comencé a rasguñarla puerta pero todo lo que conseguí fue que me lanzaran otro hiperrayo que hizo que me perdiera, lo único que hice fue soltar una lagrima, podía sentir un frio dentro de mí, alejándome cada vez mas y mas del sol, caí a un costado desmayado de dolor (más que del golpe, dolor de solo pensar en no volver a ver más a Umbreon) y de angustia, mi único recuerdo lúcido fue ver la camioneta alejarse cada vez mas de mi… ahora no quiero nada, solo despiértenme cuando Noviembre llegue otra vez.

Gracias por leer, no olvides dejar un comentario, es la forma de motivarme a continuar, que dios los bendiga y suerte :D.


End file.
